Large appliances such as refrigerators, freezers, washers and driers occasionally must be moved outwardly from wall surfaces in order that the rear of the appliances may be cleaned and the floor surfaces beneath the appliances may be cleaned. When the conventional flooring surfaces in kitchens and laundry rooms were hard and resistant to damage as a result of heavy appliances being slid thereover, damage to flooring surfaces was rare. However, with the increasing popularity of soft flooring surfaces or coverings for kitchens and laundry rooms, movement of large appliances out from the wall in order to clean the rear of the appliances or to clean the floor surfaces behind the appliances often results in the soft flooring coverings being damaged. In addition, heavy appliances are difficult to slide over soft flooring surfaces, even if the feet of the appliances do not dig into the soft flooring surfaces. Accordingly, a need exists for structure enabling heavy appliances to be readily moved outwardly from the walls against which they are backed.
Examples of various forms of previously known floor protectors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 900,548, 956,547, 3,333,805, 3,362,666 and 3,669,490.